


More than the suggested portion

by Norski



Category: Eddsworld, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: Forcefeeding, M/M, Oral, Stuffing, and a healthy dose of belly rubs, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norski/pseuds/Norski
Summary: Tord and Edd are concerned that Tom isn't really eating enough, so they take it upon themselves to make sure he has at least one big meal.Also play into Tom's kinks.Because why wouldn't they?





	More than the suggested portion

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck proofreading and editing just read it or dont

Tom had expected his partners to nag him to eat more when he barely touched his pizza, as they usually did. Fussed over him, prodded his ribs and worried over the fact he barely ate. He hadn’t expected to be pushed down into the uncomfortable kitchen chair, hands bound behind his back and to the damn thing. 

He shot Edd and Tord a nasty glare, not sure what was going on. “If you wanted to do something kinky then running it by me and finishing your dinner might have been a good idea.” He was fine with kinky, hell kinky was his preference, he was just a little confused.

“It’s not kinky. You just need to eat!” Edd piped up, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. Tom’s eyes blew wide open, figuring out what was going on damn near instantly after that. Oh, well, it not being kinky was incredibly subjective, apparently his green clad friend wasn’t aware of that, or based on the mischievous glint in his eyes knew all too well. “Open up.” Edd held a slice of pizza up to Tom’s lips, who frowned, refusing to open his mouth. Admittedly every single cringey forcefeeding fanfic he’d read and gotten off to was flashing through his mind, turning his head away partially from embarrassment. Tord turned his head back the other way, fingers jamming into the brit’s mouth to open it up, nice and wide.

“Aw, come on Thomas, we’re worried about you.” The metallic taste of Tord’s robotic fingers was soon replaced with a considerably more pleasant bread and cheese taste as the pizza was pushed into his mouth. He bit down, fully aware of how his two boyfriends watched him. He made no motion to chew though, in fact he made like he was going to spit it out. Tord pinched his nose, while Edd pressed the palm of his hand hard against the stubborn man’s lips, keeping his mouth shut. Tom made various muffled sounds, all intended to be insults, struggling a little. He did give in and chew though, swallowing quickly, gasping for air once he was released.

Edd took advantage of that, after a few moments shoving the pizza right back into Tom’s mouth. He let out an indignant sound, taking a bite though, not even given the option to comply before his nose was pinched and mouth was sealed again. He struggled again, giving in faster that time, released once more after he swallowed. He took in deep breaths through his nose that time, having learned his lesson. Tord’s organic hand combed through his hair, the Norski gently cooing. 

“You’re doing so well.” Tord praised, pressing a kiss to the bound man’s cheek. “Surely you can eat some more for us?”

 

“We’ll stop fussing about it for today if you do?” Edd lifted the pizza slice again, while Tom continued to resist, glaring. He clenched his jaw, only for it to be battled open by Tord, the pizza assaulting his taste again. He fought against the bonds, really trying not to think about the fact his dick was already starting to harden. He ended up feeling borderline light headed for be conceded, chewing and swallowing quickly, barely given a second to breathe before he was fed another bite.

The crust was dumped in the box, another slice picked up. Tom was nowhere near full, and the thought that he was going to be fed the whole pizza, potentially more on top of that? It was a miracle he wasn’t wolfing down every bite offered to him to feel the borderline painful weight in his stomach he indulged in on a very, very rare basis, but this time? It would be the work of his partners, and oh did that excite him. 

His nose was pinched once more, and he opened his mouth, taking in a breath and getting ready for the pizza. He took the bite, chewing and swallowing, noting that the taste was getting blander and blander each time. He didn’t have time to breathe between the next few bites, only allowed to breathe once he was done with the slice. He was drooling by then, from a mix of arousal, being forcefed and the erratic breath control, he was having the time of his life. He was thankful to see the pizza moved away, Tord moving over to the fridge while Edd stepped aside. Not having been used to eating much, two slices of pizza on top of the two he’d eaten before was making him feel pretty full already. The Norski returned, having put something in the microwave beforehand. He let Tom look at it, moving it close enough so that the brit could smell it too - causing him to drool more.

Sticky toffee pudding was one of his weaknesses, of course Edd and Tord had gone for that after forcing him to eat pizza. They wanted him to cave and eat without their ‘persuasion’ and submit to them. He was easily hard as he was gonna get by then, the thought of giving in and submitting sending a shiver down his spine. He refused at first, turning his head away, Edd pushing his head back round.

“We made this for you, it’s not from a box.” Edd tempted him, fingers working through his hair to his scalp to scratch gently, which Tom found himself leaning into. “We made it this morning… it’s fresh, you know how much you love the sticky toffee pudding we make.” The pudding being moved closer to Tom so he could smell it again was what broke him. He opened his mouth, a little drool rolling down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Both Edd and Tord praised him, kissing his cheek and forehead before feeding him a generous spoonful of the pudding.

Tom damn near moaned when he tasted it, chewing it slower. Fuck, it was good, and when he swallowed it sat heavily in his stomach, warm and satisfying. He was ready for the next mouthful half a second after he had swallowed the first, happily taking the heaped spoonful. Both of his boyfriends praised him with each bite, Edd’s hand sneaking down to his stomach to press against it gently, massaging it after each new bite he swallowed down. There was a lot of pudding, twice the size of the portion he normally had, but even as his stomach started to feel strained he continued on, determined not to waste a bite.

When the last spoonful was fed to him he groaned a little, struggling to chew and swallow. He was far, far too full, he didn’t think he could manage the last mouthful, but with encouragement he did it, panting a little afterwards, trying to lean back and stretch out to give his gut more room. As he did, Tord hitched his hoodie up, revealing that his stomach was distended, betraying just how full he was. Still, he drank down the syrup from the bowl, tears pricking in his eyes now. He was so full, it was borderline reaching his limit, the strain painful, but fuck he was into it. Four hands, three organic and one metallic, pressed into his stomach, massaging it and applying pressure, soothing and aggravating it at the same time, somehow. He moaned, eyes shut and head leaning back, teeth grit. 

The button and zipper of his pants being undone came as a huge relief, as did Edd’s hand pressing against his cock, giving him something to rut against, despite how it aggravated his overfull gut. 

“Is that good?” Edd asked, while Tord’s organic hand found it’s way under his shirt, pinching and teasing one of his nipples. 

“Really good.” Tom panted, already damn near blissed out. He didn’t protest as his pants were tugged down, barely noticing Tord had knelt between his legs and Edd had moved to take over massaging his gut. He only realized when his boxers were tugged and he felt lips on his dick kissing along the underside before Tord dragged his tongue over it. Tom let out a shaky breath, shuddering, the mix of sensations making him feel pleasantly lightheaded. “Ah- fuck-” Tord didn’t waste a second, damn near taking him to the hilt in one motion. The Norski knew exactly what to do to make Tom vocal, he wasn’t disappointing.

Tom bucked his hips, a moan sounding from him as he did, Tord not gagging or sputtering at all. The Norski groaned around Tom’s cock, the vibrations driving the brit wild, his hips bucking again, Tord taking it like a champ. He did, however, pin the brit’s hips, bobbing his head at his own pace now. Tom was blissed out, head lolled back and moaning freely, Edd’s hands pressing against his stomach and Tord’s mouth and throat around his dick was making it more and more obvious that this was, most definitely, his kink.

Edd hummed softly, before speaking. “You sound and look so cute like this, we’ll have to do this more often, make sure you definitely eat enough.” Tom only nodded, only just registering what was said to him. He was already so close, being so full and weighted down by an overstuffed gut had always made him hypersensitive, and with how good it felt to be so full, he didn’t stand a chance.

“Gonna cum.” He managed out, groaning long and low as he finished, Tord having taken him to the base in anticipation of his orgasm, letting him ride out his climax by bucking his hips. Tom felt like he’d left his body, every inch of him feeling like it was damn near ascending. He slumped back against the chair, whimpering softly when the Norwie continued for a moment or so. The overstimulation was good, but fuck he was tired.

He felt a hand in his hair, Edd’s voice managing to pierce the afterglow. “Harpoons?” Tom nodded, and was immediately untied, both of his partners helping him up off the chair, and to Edd’s room, laying him down. He hummed gently as he was doted on - his stomach loved on and massaged, kissed, held, the works. He felt absolutely incredible, lay there sprawled out while he was given every kind of attention he adored. He did eventually fall asleep, though, body deciding it was time to rest up and get to work on the monster of a meal he’d managed to pack down.

Fuck he hoped they at least gave him a break until lunch time to do that again.


End file.
